I am a Pirate, You are the Prince
by DiaX3
Summary: Lovino is Prisoner on Arthur's ship and get's "rescued" By Antonio, but is he really safe with him?


The sounds of gunshots and yelling filled my ears, threatening to burst my eardrums. I slowly stood up, the cold metal chains painfully rubbed against my raw wrists as I walked over to one of the small, round windows in the hull of the ship I was imprisoned in, there, just across the water was another. Just what I needed, another Pirate that wanted to take me away, to use me for money in hopes of a reward for returning me.

The sounds of screams slowly came to a stop and the soft clicking of boots sounded above me. It stopped and started, then stopped and stared again, and soon, light from above flooded into the room and illuminated my bloody, pale skin. The silhouette of a tall and toned man, with a tricorn fitting perfectly on his head, and a large, sharp ax by his side casted a long shadow on the wood floor. The man walked down into the room, his boots clicking on the wood like before. He stood in front of me, he towered above me and placed the ax by his side. He looked me over, grabbed my chin and moved my head around.  
"So… This is where the famous Prince Lovino was all this time." The Pirate said in a deep voice. It was smooth and almost sweet, something I didn't expect from a pirate "You're quite a long way off aren't you, Preso~" He cooed, the words rolled off his tongue like soft, intimidating silk.

His mouth curled into a smirk as he stared at me and stood up, grabbing the ax, and spinning it easily despite it's enormous size. He dropped the head down next to me, sending a rush of air past my ear and sparks flew around the dim room. The pirate smirked as he watched my expression when he did the same on the other side, the chains relaxed and fell of my wrists as I was cut free. I blinked in surprise and looked down, staring at the broken links of chain. I was then quickly grabbed by my shirt and tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he walked onto the deck.

I squinted in the harsh sunlight and looked around, in the corner of the ship was a bloody and battered captain, Pirate Kirkland. I smirked a little and stuck out my tongue at him, he replied by shooting his gun, the bullet passed by my head and caused me to flinch. I whined and looked down at the water as I was brought to the other ship and pushed into the cabin.

The pirate smiled down at me and wraped a bandage over my wrists. His tanned face illuminated in the soft candle light. He had defined cheek bones and short, messy chocolate brown hair, A warm smile and bright emerald green eyes. His red trench coat flowed behind him, the gold accents shimmering no matter what light he was in.

"Captain Antonio at your service," He said, softly patting my head. I glared in return, I didn't trust him at all, and why would I? He probably knew that if I was in good condition when I was returned he would get more money or something. Antonio sighed and looked down at me, his smile had a hint of sadness

"You're safe here, Lovino. I'm bringing you back home. Now, would you like anything to eat or some water? I'm sure that English shit Arthur was giving you could barely be called food" Antonio said with a small chuckle. Arthur… Arthur Kirkland...So that was the pirate's name from before; I remembered he had a harsh cockney accent when he spoke to me, and sandy blond hair, and a face that I would never forget. Some day I would get back at him for stealing me, some day soon.

I groaned and got up off the floor, wincing as a piercing hot pain shot from my wrists and up through my arms. I got to my feet and looked over at Antonio, held back tears from the pain radiating from my aggravated wrists, took a deep breath, and straightened my back and kept a nonchalant expression like I had been taught for the last 20 years.

"I demand that dinner be brought to my own personal room on the ship." I said to him, keeping a brave face and trying to stand my ground, "Now, show me to my room so we can both relax" I continued crossing my arms over my chest as I took a step back away from Antonio and towards the door. Antonio smiled innocently and pointed to a large bed in a corner of the room.

"This is your room, Lovino, We don't have any extra on the ship but don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor"

I huffed and started walking around aimlessly, looking through the papers that were strewn across the room. Most were just maps and ship schematics, a few letters from higher ups of other countries, mostly Spain. I noticed a letter with the royal seal and picked it up, looked it over and started opening it slightly. Antonio jumped at the sound of the ripping paper and took the letter from my grasp and put it in a locked cabinet.

"Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can go snooping around _my_ ship" Antonio said harshly. He grabbed me by the back of my ragged, blood covered shirt and threw me into the bed.

I looked up at Antonio and sat up on the bed, "How dare you man handle me like that! I am a prince and you shall treat me as such!" I yelled at him. He glared back and put a hand on my head to press me back into the pillow.

"Prince or not you are on _my _ship and you will follow _my _orders." Antonio hissed intimidatingly into my ear. He took a blanket from the bed and put it on the ground, "Now I order you to go to sleep." he commanded as he turn off the lantern and blew out the candles

I mocked him in a kid like tone and turned away from him. I looked around the now dark room and sighed quietly. I closed my eyes and let the waves gently rock me to sleep.


End file.
